


Aerophobia

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't much care for airplanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerophobia

Loki hated this already.

No matter how many times Tom had reassured him, Loki couldn’t fight the ever-twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach. Just the mere mention of the word “airplane” had sparked an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. 

Tom had brought up the idea of a vacation ages ago. He said it would be fun; relaxing. Obviously he and Tom had two completely different ideas of what was fun. Loki was still convinced that this aircraft was a giant, flying death-trap.

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me!” Tom practically shouted, Loki’s hand gripping his free one with vice-like strength. Loki managed to ignore the babbling mortal at his side, his mind too distracted by the bustling crowds around him. This place – the airport, as Thomas had called it – was not doing a thing for Loki’s nerves. Loki had insisted that they simply teleport to their destination, but Tom argued that getting there was half the fun. Loki just wanted this half to be over with already. 

The pair approached the gate that their ticket indicated, the sign reading “Honolulu, HI, USA”. Tom smiled to himself and gave a small nod of his head, making his way to a couple of open seats and setting their carry-on items down beside them. He took his seat, attempting to pull his hand free from Loki’s, but to no avail. He blinked, casting a confused glance up to the god.

“Can I have that back?” he asked, his head making a gesture toward his hand. Loki’s grip tightened at an almost painful rate, causing Tom to wince slightly. “Take that as a ‘no’, then.”

Loki shot him a glare that probably would have caused anyone else to shit their pants, but he was used to all of those looks by now. He simply gave a sigh and glanced away from him, letting the time pass before the boarding process began. Loki tensed up at his side, hand squeezing Tom’s fingers tightly.

“Hey,” Tom started, seeming to grab the god’s attention for a moment. “Loki, listen to me.”

“What?” Loki practically snapped.

Tom brushed the harsh reply off; he knew it was Loki’s nerves talking. “You are going to be fine. I’ve been on these things many times before, and I can assure you that nothing will go wrong.”

Loki let a defeated sigh slip past his lips, following Tom’s lead and standing back up. Tom grabbed the carry-on items, keeping his other hand locked with Loki’s and leading him to the gate. They crossed over the bridge to the airplane, and Tom gave Loki’s fingers a soft squeeze, his thumb stroking over the soft skin on the back of Loki’s hand. The flight attendant offered them both a wide smile, which Tom met with an equally kind expression. However, Loki shot her a scowl, baring his teeth to her in the process.

“Be nice,” Tom said in a firm, warning tone. Loki simply ignored him, giving the same exact look to anyone who met his gaze. As they reached their seats, Tom placed the carry-ons up into the overhead bin, closing the door securely and casting a quick glance over to Loki.

“Please sit,” Tom said, his tone almost pleading. He knew this moment wasn’t going to be easy for either of them. 

Loki’s eyes flashed to the two seats they had been assigned to, flattening his lips into a smooth line. “I’d rather not.”

“Loki, please? For me?” Tom’s eyes turned into a puddle of silent pleas. It wasn’t fair, really. Tom knew that Loki always fell for that face.

So, with a small amount of hesitation, Loki sat in the seat nearest to the window, quickly pulling the shade down over it. Tom chuckled softly and took the seat next to the god, keeping their hands intertwined. Tom leaned across the armrest, ignoring the feeling of it jabbing into his side as his lips pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s cheek.

“You’ll be fine, love,” Tom murmured reassuringly, giving Loki’s hand a gentle, loving squeeze.

Loki turned his head toward his lover, their eyes meeting. For the first time that morning, Loki’s fears were subdued, and his lips curled into a small smile. “I know.”


End file.
